


Decisions

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [8]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boss and Tong know Mew too well, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Two and a half gays have a K-Drama night and Mew opens up about his dilemma.
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the au: [boop!](https://t.co/ekwsT7m4ry)

“You can’t sit here and tell me that this girl is good for him? She’s so selfish.” Boss’s tone is frustrated as he argues with a similarly annoyed Tong. The pair and Mew are sitting around his living room watching Park Seojoon’s latest drama. With all of them having some free time, the trio finally sat down to watch the series together, after five hours and a takeout order, they had become completely invested in the story, a little past half-way done. But it was nearing 10 pm and the following day they all had work so this would be their last episode.

“They’ve been in love for years, how could they not be good for each other? They have history!” Tong argues back, gesturing aggressively with his hands.

Boss shakes his head exasperated, “She’s selfish and doesn’t deserve him. Do you know who deserves him? Yiseo.”

“I agree with him.” Mew finally pipes into the argument before shoving a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

“You guys are wrong, and you will see,” Tong adds before standing up from his place on the blanketed floor next to the couch which Mew and Boss occupied. His face looks amusingly frustrated and he and Boss look at each other in confusion at the sudden movement.

“Where are you going?” Boss asks with a smile threatening to slip past his lips.

“To the bathroom!” Tong snaps back still unamused which makes Boss and Mew burst into laughter.

They finally calm back down once the man is out of the room, Mew standing up as well to stretch and start picking up the mess surrounding them, Boss following in cleaning up.

“So did you talk to lover boy yet?” Boss asks as he folds one of the blankets, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

“You know his name is Gulf,” Mew rolls his eyes although there is no real malice in his tone, “and no. I’m trying to give him some space so he doesn’t get scared.”

Mew tries to make his tone and delivery casual as he lies to his friend. That was not the real reason he hadn’t texted Gulf just yet. Despite his efforts, Boss seems to pause in his actions of setting the blanket down, suspicion growing on his face, “Mew you guys almost fucked in a bathroom, why would he get scared?”

Mew avoids eye contact with the younger, picking up some wrappers off the floor, “Well- I mean, he might think I’m too clingy or something.”

Boss begins to pick up things again, staying quiet for a second before asking, “Mew, why have you really not texted him?”

Damn Boss and his stupid ability to read Mew like a book. Of course he didn’t buy his lie.

The real reason he’d been too afraid to share why he’s been avoiding contacting Gulf after their night out with his friends was that he knew they would call him ridiculous for it. And he knew that because they’d done it in the past.

Almost the entirety of the two days that have passed since that night, Mew has been contemplating and questioning everything. As much as he remembers how delicious Gulf had tasted, sounded, and just _felt_ that night, he could also remember how many memories of a certain boy had been triggered in his head in those moments of heat. The moans, gasps, and whines let out by Gulf sounded just like those of G, at least as far as Mew remembers. Before this, his suspicions seemed so unlikely considering how long ago his online face-to-face encounter with the boy had been, so as his friends suggested, he truly believed it was all just in his head. But now, having experienced and heard first-hand Gulf in a similar setting as his usual one with G, he felt like it was no longer all in his head and that the two could really be the same person. And the thought that his student could be someone he’s been paying essentially for sexual favors was fucking with his head in a terrifying way.

At this point, he really just wanted to figure out whether or not his suspicions were correct. If he could prove it then he’d have a clearer head on how to keep moving forward with Gulf. Because despite all this confusion, he still felt so undeniably attracted to the boy. But he was also so fucking scared of opening up to someone in that way again, and this whole situation was just not helping that anxiety.

“Mew?” Boss’s voice cuts through the intense swirl of thoughts brewing in his head. There’s a slight concern on his face which pangs at Mew’s heart. He told himself he’d try his best to not worry his friends so much and look at him doing it again.

Tong walks back into the living room then. Reading the atmosphere of the room he slows down as he approaches them, “What’s going on?”

“Mew hasn’t texted Gulf,” Boss explains, concern still visible in his face.

“Why not? I thought you guys would’ve at least talked by now.”

There’s no getting out of this now, Mew thinks.

Here goes. If they called him crazy then so be it, he knows keeping secrets will only encourage them more to get the truth from him.

“Ok, um,” Mew sits down putting the trash in his hands down on the coffee table. The other two follow in settling down back to the places they’d been at before, “so that night when Gulf and I were... you know,” Mew makes a suggesting face.

“About to fuck in the bathroom.” Tong bluntly finishes his sentence to which Mew responds by kicking him lightly, blush starting to form in his cheeks.

“Ok yeah, then. Seeing him in that setting kind of triggered something in my head,” with Mew’s uncertain pause, trying to figure out the best way to word it, his friends tilt their heads in confusion, “I know you guys said I was crazy for thinking this before. But this time, being with him like that made me think that he and G sound really similar. To the point that I believe they could actually be the same person.”

As a surprise to him, there’s no immediate dismissal from the other two, instead, Mew’s friends seem to hold eye contact for a second, doing that weird thing of theirs where they talk with their eyes, before nodding their heads slowly, looking back at him.

Boss is the first one to speak up, “How sure are you?”

“I don’t know, maybe like sixty percent? I haven’t heard G’s voice in a while but this is based on what I remember.” Mew explains with a cautious look, still wary of when the pair could begin to tell him he’s out of his mind.

“Okay, so what do you wanna do about Gulf then?” Tong asks. From the younger’s unusually serious tone, Mew could tell then they actually somewhat believe him now, which makes him relax a bit in his seat.

“I still really really like him. And I _do_ want to date him. But I need to make sure I know what I’m getting into. I need to figure out why they’re so similar. Maybe I’m crazy or maybe not. I just want to know before I let him in.” Opening up to his friends, Mew recalls some memories of the heartbreak they had helped him through. They’d seen him at his worst and knew how hard it was for him to recover after being cheated on. If anyone would understand his need for answers it would be them.

Tong puts a hand on his knee, rubbing comfortingly, while Boss sighs sadly next to him.

“So how can we help figure it out?” Is what Boss asks, and it draws a sad smile from the oldest.

“What’s the plan?” Tong adds.

It's unsurprising that they would ask that, always willing and ready to take on his emotional burdens. But Mew knows he needs to do this on his own, show them he’s no longer the broken man they knew once.

“As much as I appreciate you guys wanting to help, I can do this on my own, really.” He laughs patting the two in order to appease them, Tong on the hand that was at Mew’s knee and Boss on his arm.

“If you say so,” Tong sighs but a proud smile follows.

“So what are you gonna do? If you straight up ask him and it’s not true he might be weirded out.” Boss points out logically.

He’s right, Mew realizes. He doesn’t want to mistakenly scare the younger off. Scratching his head in contemplation, Mew sighs. What _would_ be the best way to prove this?

He needed to at least hear G again, compare the voices, and maybe then he would be able to tell.

Wait!

That’s exactly what he had to do.

“I know what I’m gonna do.” Mew declares.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait... ㅠ.ㅠ


End file.
